Electrical stimulation of the inner ear and 8th nerve of animals and humans are being done to explore the possibilities for a prosthesis for hearing in the totally deaf. Preliminary results from this project, and from others, indicate that such stimulations can provide environmentally useful sounds, even from fairly crude electrical devices. The goal here, is the application of sophisticated speech and electronics coding strategies towards improvement (via multi-channel electrodes) of "artificial hearing" in those deaf persons who have defective sense organs but viable nerve fibers amenable to external electrical stimulation.